


We'll Be The Stars

by crtnylzbthxo



Category: Sabrina Carpenter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crtnylzbthxo/pseuds/crtnylzbthxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina is your typical teenage girl with a dream. All she really hopes for is to find that one guy who will actually treat her like she deserves, not like she's had very much luck in the past though. This is a story of a girl, a guy, and a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be The Stars

I'm sitting in my room, playing my feelings though my guitar. I mean how else am I gonna sort through this mess in my head. Let's see, how should the lyrics go? I mean a catchy beat is one thing, any joe shmoe can do that, but great lyrics are what make a song stand out. hmmm....   
"Here I am again, the same old situation,Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?,I should’ve played it cool, instead I made a.. what rhymes with cool... pool, rule, tool, wait! I got it, fool!" I got it, I mean my parents probably think I'm pants on head crazy right now, but what do they know. Things are much different than when they were kids.  
I can't seem to get why I keep ending up in the same place, it's the merry-go-round effect as I like to call it. I go around and around and never seem to get off this crazy ride. I mean I fall hard for a guy, try and impress him, fail miserably, end up mortified, swear off guys for good, then start the cycle all over again. But I mean, what's a girl to do? Give up on her dream of finding that guy who doesn't break your heart. I mean the feeling of falling in love is better than anything else, you feel like you can't breathe but are breathing for the first time at the same time. It's weird, but fantastical.   
Well, back to the song writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short. I had a sudden burst of inspiration and wanted to write it before I lost the idea.


End file.
